


Yet another MCYT Chatfic

by PotatoVibes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3am convorsations, Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dont expect this to be good, Fluff, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Misunderstandings, Multi, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags are not current and may be added in future chapters, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot are twins, Texting, groupchat, idk what im doing, light joking about drugs, tommy swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoVibes/pseuds/PotatoVibes
Summary: Ph1lza - Alright where did you little shits go this early in the morning.Ph1lza - The car is gone and you didn’t wake me up, you better not be farTechnoblade - The mallPh1lza - Is Tommy with you?Technoblade - Yes--------[Technoblade → Wilbur]Technoblade - Is tommy with youWilbur - i thought he was with you?Technoblade - shit
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 113
Kudos: 874





	1. Info & opening note

**Author's Note:**

> Standard "if any CC's mentioned are uncomfortable with this I will take it down, its based off their RP personas, not the people behind them" all that stuff.
> 
> I will not be using/mentioning real names in this fic

**DREAMNOTFOUND IS GOING TO BE UNREQUITED, I AM WARNING YOU NOW**

Alright, as it may be clear by the tags, I have no idea what im doing.

**Most of this will be covered in the story (Specifically chapter 2), I’m just keeping it here for easy reference if you forget**

****

****

**Character info**

****

**SBI**  
Tommy - Age 14 - (Him and Tubbo are freshman in highschool)  
Tubbo - Age 14 - Adopted by Ph1lza (SBI is a family)  
Technoblade - 16  
WilburSoot - 16 - (Techno and Wilbur are twins and you can pry this headcanon out of my cold dead hands)  
(Techno and Wilbur both have their drivers license, Phil has two cars so they occasionally borrow one)  
Ph1lza - in his 30's

 **Dreamteam**  
Dream - Age 16  
George - Age 17 - Senior  
Sapnap - Age 16

 **Others**  
Niki - 15 - Sophmore  
Fundy - 16  
Eret - 17 - Senior  
Badboyhalo - 18 - Senior  
Skeppy - 16 (Almost 17, im not using his real birthday cause i dont want to :)) - Junior  
Karl - 16

****

****

****

****

****

Anyway, enjoy this mess!

****


	2. Chapter 1 - Tommy is definitely not lost in a mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Tommy got lost in a mall

**Sunday, August 15th**  
**10:48 AM**  
**[Family Groupchat]**  
**(Ph1lza, Wilbur, Technoblade, Tommy, Tubbo)**

Ph1lza - Alright where did you little shits go this early in the morning.

Ph1lza - The car is gone and you didn’t wake me up, you better not be far

Technoblade - The mall

Ph1lza - Is Tommy with you?

Technoblade - Yes

Ph1lza - Alright, be back before 12 if you can, i’ll order pizzas for lunch

\--------

**[Technoblade → Wilbur]**

Technoblade - Is tommy with you

Wilbur - i thought he was with you?

Technoblade - shit

Wilbur - how did you manage to lose the child he’s so loud

Technoblade - ...I got distracted

Wilbur - how???

Technoblade - Not currently relevant, do you have any idea where he could possibly be

Wilbur - no

Wilbur - you should just unblock him and ask where he went

Technoblade - uhg

Technoblade - Fine

\--------

**[Technoblade → Tommy]**

_Technoblade unblocked Tommy_

Tommy - OH HO HO

Tommy - LOOK WHO DECIDED TO FUCKIN UNBLOCK ME

Technoblade - Tommy where are you

Tommy - you finally understand that blocking me was a bad decision huh blade

Technoblade - Tommy where are you

Tommy - im glad youve finally come to your senses blade, no one blocks the big man and gets away with it

Technoblade - Tommy

Tommy - although since you are _the blade_ i guess i can give you a pass

Technoblade - TOMMY

Technoblade - WE HAVE TO LEAVE SOON WHERE ARE YOU

Tommy - WELL YOU DIDNT SEEM TO CARE WHERE I WENT WHEN YOU WERE TALKING WITH DREAM

Technoblade - I don’t have time to deal with you today

Technoblade - If you tell me where you are I won’t tell dad you broke the rose print vase last week

Tommy - .......

Tommy - im by the fountain

Tommy - y’know the big one that always has a fuckton of children around it

Technoblade - Alright well stay around that area, I’ll tell Wilbur to meet us there before we leave

Tommy - but i wanted to get ice cream before we left

**11:12 AM**  
**[Family Groupchat]**

Tubbo - w here is everyone D:

Tubbo - i am all aloen here

Wilbur - techno’s driving us home from the mall

Ph1lza - Sorry Tubbo i went to pick up the pizza

Tubbo - you guys went to the mall without me?? :(

Tommy - sorry big T you were asleep when we left

Tubbo - :((((

Wilbur - wait tubbo did you just wake up?

Tubbo - ……...

Tubbo - perhapps

Wilbur - how is your sleeping schedule more fucked up than mine

Tubbo - i don t know 

Tubbo - phil when are yuo getting back with the pizza

Ph1lza - I should be back in a few mins tubbo

Tubbo - yay :D

\--------

**4:34 PM**  
**[Wilbur → Technoblade]**

Wilbur - i'm still confused how you managed to lose the gremlin child

Technoblade - Drop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this pacing is shit lol
> 
> I swear I'll add something interesting next time I update
> 
> also tubbo im sorry


	3. Chapter 2 - Sapnap starts a groupchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not an excuse for me to dumb a bunch of info about the characters *cough cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very light tw// drugs are mentioned in a joking way
> 
> its ~exposition time~

**Tuesday, August 17th**  
**1:38 PM**

_Sapnap has created a group with Dream, George, Badboyhalo, Skeppy, Wilbur, Technoblade, Eret, Quackity, & Karl_

_Sapnap has changed the group name to **Cool kids**_

Technoblade - oh god no

_Technoblade left the group_

Eret - lol what

_Sapnap has added Technoblade to the group_

Sapnap - HEAR ME OUT

Technoblade - You get 1 minute

Technoblade - Then I leave

Sapnap - god do you ever stop being fake threatening 

Wilbur - no he doesn’t 

Dream - what’s this group for Sapnap?

Sapnap - that’s what I was getting to 

Sapnap - because it’s august and I was bored

Sapnap - I decided to make a group chat with the people I thought were cool last school year 

Badboyhalo - Awww that’s really nice Sapnap!!! I’ve missed you guys too ^-^

Karl - uh I don’t know like half the people in this chat lol

Eret - same

George - Sap should we maybe do introductions? Just like age and grade?

George - I’m assuming we all go to the same school

Sapnap - good idea george 

Sapnap - should i go first?

Wilbur - wait before you start, can I add some of the people i hung out with last year? 

Sapnap - yeah sure, if they aren’t cool tho they’re subject to be removed

Wilbur - understandable

_Wilbur added Fundy & Niki_

Niki - Hellooo

Fundy - sup

Niki - Why were we added here?

Wilbur - scroll up

Niki - Ah okay!

Sapnap - alright i’m gonna start the introductions

Sapnap - my name is sapnap, im 16 and going into junior year, and I hang out a lot with dream and george

Sapnap - and I guess ill pass it to dream

Dream - I didn’t know we were passing it on after we went

Dream - Alright then

Dream - My name is Dream, I’m also 16 and going into junior year, and I’ve know Sapnap since we were kids

Dream - oh and I’ll pass it to George

George - I can’t believe you mentioned Sapnap and not me

George - I feel so betrayed 

Dream - I’m sorry George I didn’t mean to leave you out

George - It’s fine Dream, I understand you don’t care about me....

Wilbur - can you two stop arguing and get back to the introductions

Wilbur - i have things to do

George - It was a joke, but fine.

George - My name is George, I’m going into senior year, and I’m friends with Sapnap but apparently not Dream anymore.

Dream - D:

George - I’ll pass it to Wilbur next

Wilbur - hi im wilbur, im 16 going into junior year, and I hang out with a lot of people but mostly niki and fundy

Wilbur - techno go

Technoblade - oh god

Technoblade - I’m Technoblade, most people just call me Techno, age and stuff same as Wilbur

Wilbur - were twins 

Karl - o

Technoblade - And I’ll pass it to Niki I guess

Niki - Thanks Techno!

Niki - I’m Niki, I’m 15 and going into my second high school year, I’m an exchange student from Germany. so most people here I haven’t met yet

Sapnap - do you go to clearwater high?

Niki - Yeah! I was there for a few weeks at the end of June before break

Niki - Fundy you go next

Fundy - alright

Fundy - im 16, junior year, and I hung out with Wilbur a lot last year

Fundy - fuck idk anyone else here

Fundy - uhm Eret go next 

Eret - my names eret, im 17 and almost a senior

Eret - and ill pass it to bad

Badboyhalo - Hi! I’m Badboyhalo but most people just call me bad, I’m 18 and going into senior year

Karl - ooooooooooo we have an adult here

Karl - @Quackity quick put your drugs away 

Badboyhalo - O-O

Badboyhalo - And LANGUAGE

Quackity - ha ha karl you are so funny 

Quackity - making a joke about me having drugs

Quackity - i have never done such a thing

Sapnap - sure sure

Quackity - now that everyone knows i am not in possession of anything illegal, im gonna go back to sleep

Dream - It’s like 2pm though?????

Quackity - exactly

Quackity - thats way too early

Sapnap - alright gn quackity

Sapnap - Bad pass it to someone

Badboyhalo - I’m so confused...

Badboyhalo - But Skeppy can go next

Technoblade - Is Skeppy even here right now?

Sapnap - @Skeppy

Dream - @Skeppy

George - He only responds when Bad pings him

Badboyhalo - That's not true 

George - Try it

Badboyhalo - @Skeppy

Skeppy - helo

Dream - LMAO 

Skeppy - wjat ios this chat

Dream - Sapnap wanted a friend group so here we are

Technoblade - I did not agree to friendship

_Technoblade left the group_

_Dream added Technoblade to the group_

Technoblade - why would you of all people add me back?????

Dream - Decided to save Sapnap some effort

Dream - Skeppy just introduce yourself, you can scroll up to see the others introductions

Skeppy - aljright

Skeppy - im skgeppy, im almst 17 an I hang ot with bad alot

Eret - yeah so uh

Eret - my eyes are bleeding from that

Fundy - you are not alone

Skeppy - shut

Sapnap - i think everyones gone except karl

Sapnap - and quackity but hes not awake rn

Sapnap - so karl you can go

Karl - alright

Karl - my name is karl, im 16, junior year like most of the ppl here, and i dont really hang out with anyone from school besides quackity so im happy to be here

Niki - Aw, happy to have you here Karl! 

Dream - What are you guys all up to right now?

Dream - I’m laying at home bored and wanna do something

Sapnap - my mom let me take the car so im heading to the mall, i cant pick you up if you want

Dream - Sure

Sapnap - anyone wanna meet us there?

Eret - the hillford mall??

Sapnap - yea

Eret - sure ill come

\--------

Dream - This isn't fair

Technoblade - ???

Dream - This isn’t fair

Sapnap - he’s mad over erets chad voice

Dream - Voices shouldnt be able to be that deep

Eret - jealous?

Dream - Be quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need advice on two things
> 
> Karl/Sapnap/Quackity, yea or nah, I'm considering adding it (if I do add it, it may just be heavy joking from them)
> 
> Background Skephalo (I have a headcanon idk if it belongs in this fic, kinda angsty tho......)
> 
> Give me opinions on these, where this fic is going is still very much not decided


	4. Chapter 3 - The 3AM boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets annoyed at the people with bad sleep schedules  
> (George is surprisingly not one of them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My motivation is so strong rn, I don't know how long this will last so enjoy it while its here

**Saturday, August 21st**  
**11:29 AM**  
**[Ph1lza → Wilbur]**

Ph1lza - Hey wil are you with Techno ?

Wilbur - no, why?

Ph1lza - He’s not answering my texts, it’s not a big deal yet it’s just kind of unusual for him

Wilbur - he mentioned something about hanging out with someone earlier lemme ask around

Ph1lza - Thanks

\--------

**[Cool kids]**

Wilbur - hey anyone seen techno?

Sapnap - yeah him and dream are back at their rivalry thing

Wilbur - oh god what is it this time 

Sapnap - soccer

Sapnap - dream bugged me to drive him so im just sitting in a tree watching and keeping score

Sapnap - dreams winning btw

Niki - They’re rivals?

Wilbur - its mostly a joke

Sapnap - yeah they just find some sport or game then “argue” over whos better

Sapnap - eventually leading up to them battling it out in whatever they are arguing over

Sapnap - its been going on for almost a year now

Wilbur - theyre pretty chill otherwise tho

Wilbur - like they dont hate each other its all jokes

Niki - oh alright!

Sapnap - LOL

Sapnap - techno just juked dream so hard he fell backwards

Dream - I did not 

Wilbur - i thought you were playing soccer?

Technoblade - We took a break because Dream hit his head when he fell

Dream - Its not bad btw just hurts a little because the ground isn’t very soft

Dream - also I did not fall

Wilbur - sure you didnt 

Niki - So who won?

Technoblade - We were tied for points when we stopped, and I think I need to head home soon, so technically today is a tie

Technoblade - But because of how hard I juked Dream I think I should win 

Dream - nope nope nope I did not fall we tied

Technoblade - Whatever you say Dream

\--------

**Monday, August 23rd**  
**2:47 AM**  
**[Cool kids]**

Quackity - hola

Karl - quackity why are you up

Quackity - why are _you_ up?

Karl - uhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Quackity - checkmate bitch

Fundy - can you 2 idiots stop being idiots at 2am

Skeppy - cna yoi three idots go ti bed

Fundy - can you type like a normal human

Technoblade - can you four clowns stop pinging my phone at 3AM

Karl - sorry!

\--------

_Karl created a group with Quackity, Skeppy & Fundy_

_Karl renamed the group to **3AM GANG**_

Karl - so we dont bother the others

Skeppy - gopd idea

Fundy - do you just like

Fundy - have autocorrect off?

Quackity - i think it died from how bad his typing is 

Skeppy - why dp yoy giuys always bullty me for my typng 

Karl - cause it’s horrific my guy

Karl - but I agree we should lay off Skeppy for now

Fundy - yeah quackity lets give him a break, its gonna be the first day of school soon

\--------

Quiet settled in the chat, with no one wanting to break the awkward silence. A sigh floated through the air of Quackity’s room, dying out and leaving it silent once again. They all knew it was coming, these four specifically knew they shouldn’t still be awake with only a few hours left till the beginning of the school year, but they were nervous. No, they were teenagers, and teenagers wouldn’t be nervous over this. Something so simple like going back to school wouldn’t make them unable to sleep. Quackity wasn’t scared, not by a long shot, he had done this many times before. He was simply uncomfortable with the thought of change. They all were.  
“It's not like anyone would bring it up though…” Quackity thought to himself, leaning back in his desk chair.  
A ping from his phone brought him away from his thoughts and back to reality.

\--------

Fundy - sorry i made it awkward by bringing up school

Fundy - im just kinda nervous

\--------

Maybe someone did have the courage to bring it up

\--------

Karl - yeah me too

Skeppy - samr

Quackity - honestly yea

Karl - going back to school never gets easier huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what happened I just wanted to be poetic. I promise things will actually happen next chapter
> 
> (also I realized I forgot captain puffy so she will probably show up later if I remember)


	5. Chapter 4 - Everyone's favorite memory boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is here, and it only took 4 chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RANBOO SIMPS COME GET YOUR JUICE
> 
> I seriously dont know how I updated twice today my motivation usually doesnt last this long

**Tuesday, August 24th**  
**12:04 PM**  
_Tubbo has created a group with Tommy & Ranboo_

Tommy - what the fuck is this

Tommy - who the fuck are you

Tubbo - hes a freind i made in class

Ranboo - uh

Ranboo - Hello

Tommy - your name sounds familiar 

Tommy - what do you look like

Ranboo - I have black and white hair

Ranboo - Thats a pretty noticeable feature

Tommy - nah dont remember

Tommy - what else

Ranboo - I’m really tall I guess

Tommy - YOU

Tommy - BITCH

Tubbo - o no

Tommy - YOUR THAT REALLY TALL GUY I HATE

Ranboo - You hate me??

Ranboo - I’m sorry I dont remember doing anything….

Tubbo - ranboo dont worry he gets incecure when ppl are taler than him

Tommy - I DO NOT

Tommy - I JUST HATE YOU

Tubbo - tommy come eat lunch with us outside

Tommy - no i hate him

Tubbo - come onnnnnnnnnnn

Tubbo - pleaes?

Tommy - …...

Tommy - fine

\--------

**4:26 PM**  
**[Cool kids]**

Fundy - so is anyone else like

Fundy - already completely overwhelmed with homework

Wilbur - yes

George - I’m feeling it a little not going to lie

Dream - yeah its like the second day wtf

Dream - this is sapnap btw my phone is dead so I stole dreams

Fundy - does he know you have it?

Dream - not yet kemsfkooonmipaw,wrwkmjk;NOJKNkmjkn

Dream - HE TRYIED TO TAQKE IT BACK AM RUNING WHILE TYPISJNJJNJSJ

Wilbur - sapnap you good?

Dream - He tripped lol

Dream - At least I have my phone back now

George - Where even are you guys

Dream - The park, we’re just hanging out

George - And you didn't invite me :(

Dream - You were already gone when we decided to go

George - :(((((

\--------

**[Wilbur → Dream]**

Wilbur - hey you wanna come to my place to get through the homework and just hang out?

Dream - Just me?

Wilbur - nah I’m inviting george and fundy too, I just didnt wanna send a group invite out to anyone in that chat yknow?

Dream - yeah fs

Dream - I'll come

Wilbur - sapnaps invited too if hes still there with you

Dream - He says he’ll join us

Wilbur - k cool, head over whenever me and fundy are just chilling

\--------

**5:47 PM**  
**[Dream → Technoblade]**

Dream - Hey you should join us downstairs

Dream - We’re being pretty productive on getting our homework done

Dream - And I know you're probably just wasting time in your room

\--------

Technoblade sighed, running a hand through his long hair. He glanced towards his closed curtains, shrouding his room in darkness. He relaxed into the blankets on his bed, letting out another sigh.  
“Dream is right… I am just laying around wasting time…”  
He swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. Pulling open his door, the pink haired teen made his way down the hallway, noting that the noises from Tommy’s room seemed louder than usual.  
“Oh right, Wilbur said he had a friend over” he thought, walking to the edge of the staircase and peeking around the corner. He wanted to survey the environment before just joining them, you know, in case he thought they would try and make them his _friend_ or something.  
Downstairs, he saw the group of teens sitting on various pieces of furniture around the main living room table. They were chatting about who knows what while “working” on their assignments, and none of them had seemed to notice him. He spotted the back of Dreams head, sitting on the couch faced away from him, with his short dirty blonde hair and…

George's arm around his shoulders.

Technoblade quietly made his way back to his room before he was noticed.

\--------

**Thursday, August 26th**  
**11:14 AM**  
**[Cool kids]**

Skeppy - bad pledase 

Skeppy - plase unblok our dm

Skeppy - plaes

Badboyhalo - You were swearing at me :(

Skeppy - im sory

Badboyhalo - Alright fine

Badboyhalo - If you promise not to swear at me I’ll unblock you

Skeppy - i promse 

\--------

**[Badboyhalo → Skeppy]**

Badboyhalo - Happy to have my best friend back! ^-^

\--------

**[Skeppy → Eret]**

Skeppy - help

Eret - with what?

Skeppy - i need advice

Skeppy - im so fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me while writing this
> 
> "So techno and dream are gonna have a cute little bonding moment and- oops my hand slipped :)"
> 
> Also cliffhanger pog???????????


	6. Chapter 5 - Eret is a good friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad boi hours for multiple people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making you guys suffer with that cliffhanger for a while, I decided to just sleep for the entirety of friday
> 
> Also I tried to add more writing bits cause I realized its kinda difficult to understand the characters feelings towards each other currently

Eret - ive never seen you use correct grammar

Eret - are you okay???

Skeppy - yeah im fine 

Skeppy - i guess

Eret - if you have to say “i guess” you are usually not good

Eret - whats on your mind

Skeppy - its just

Skeppy - its kinda hard to admit but

Skeppy - i like this person

Skeppy - and i know they dont like me back

Skeppy - and its starting to crush me

Eret - thats rough

Eret - im honestly not the best person to give love advice

Skeppy - no its fine i just neefed to tells omeone 

Eret - lol

Eret - the typos are back

Skeppy - shut up

Eret - you dont have to answer this if you dont want to 

Eret - but 

Eret - did you come to me because you like bad?

Skeppy - ...

Skeppy - yea....

Skeppy - i just don’t know what to do.

Skeppy - he keeps calling me his friend and i know hes just being nice but its starting to pull me apert from the inside.

Skeppy - and i knwow he doestn like mw and nevr will

Eret - okay so,

Eret - im gonna add you to a group chat ok?

Eret - if youre super far in the closet i wont but this might make you feel better

Skeppy - im nod u can ad me

Skeppy - btu waht is it?

Eret - alright

\--------

**[single gays]**   
**(Eret, Niki, Karl & George)**

_Eret added Skeppy_

Karl - wait what

Karl - sup skeppy 

Skeppy - hi

Niki - Welcome Skeppy!

Skeppy - in noit ecactly sure y im here

George - Eret only really adds people if they’re sad 

George - you good Skeppy?

Skeppy - no not great

Niki - What’s wrong?

Skeppy - i just

Skeppy - i have a crush on someone i know doesnt like me back

Karl - mood

Karl - but also F cause i feel your pain

Skeppy - wait rlly??

Karl - yea it sucks man

George - That can be rough, everyone in this chat is here for you 

Skeppy - thanks

Skeppy - wat is thids chat btw

Karl - oh we’re all just single and gay

Eret - i mean if you wanna get specific some of us are bi but yeah same category

Karl - into-the-same-gender-in-some-way-and-alone squad

\--------

**Saturday, August 28th**   
**12:43 PM**   
**[Wilbur → Technoblade]**

Wilbur - im dropping tommy and tubbo off to hang out with their friend then heading to the mall, wanna come with?

Technoblade - no I’m good

Wilbur - are you good? youve seemed kind of distant this week 

Technoblade - Yeah I’m fine

Technoblade - I’ve just been busy with the homework and getting used to being back in school

Wilbur - alright

\--------

He slipped the phone into his pocket and pulled out his keys. It was obvious that Techno was lying, he knew his brother well. It wouldn’t amount to anything to bother him now, forcing him to talk about what’s wrong might make it worse. So he turned the keys in the car door and went along with his day.

\--------

**1:36 PM**   
**[Dream → Technoblade]**

Dream - Hey did I happen to leave my hoodie at your house last Tuesday?

Dream - Wilbur said he wasn’t home so I should ask you

Technoblade - I’m not sure let me look around

\--------

Eyes scanning the living room, Techno walked through the mess of scattered pillows and blankets from Tubbo and Tommy’s Friday night movie night turned pillow fight. He considered picking up a little, but remembered Dream was waiting for him to find it, so he settled for throwing everything back on the couch. A hint of green from under one of the big chairs caught his eye, and he bent down to pull the fabric out from under the pile of blankets. It was Dreams hoodie, of course it was, no one in the house wore anything in that iconic bright green. 

“How did no one notice this for three days?” He wondered, mindlessly hugging the hoodie to his chest while he lost himself in his thoughts. By the time he fully zoned back into the real world, he found himself basically _cuddling_ the sweatshirt. He groaned, before picking his phone up to text Dream. He typed out a message saying he had found it, but then momentarily paused, a smirk crawling onto his lips. He deleted the message, and instead laid the hoodie down on the ottoman and took a picture.

\--------

Technoblade - **[Image sent]**

Technoblade - Sorry couldn’t find it

Dream - Oh suuuuuuure

Technoblade - Anything else I can do you for?

Dream - Are you certain you looked everywhere for my hoodie Techno?

Technoblade - yup

Technoblade - Couldn’t find it 

\--------

Technoblade chuckled to himself. This joke was so stupid.

\--------

Technoblade - You probably left it somewhere else

Dream - oh alright

Dream - You free right now?

Technoblade - uh yeah I’m just chilling

Dream - Wanna come hang out with George and I at my place?

\--------

George. The smirk faded from his face. 

\--------

Technoblade - thanks for the invite, but no

Dream - ?

Dream - Why not?

Technoblade - I’m not very close with George and it would probably just be awkward

Dream - oh okay

Dream - talk to you later then

\--------

_“I would just be a third wheel” went unsaid._

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the single gays groupchat idea has lived in my head for so long I just had to add it here


	7. Chapter 6 - "Imagine getting your phone taken away in class" says tommy, while having his phone confiscated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler, basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooooooooo I got stuck for a while cause I didnt have Ideas, I have some now and some free time so here we go again

**Monday, August 30th**  
**11:17 AM**  
**[Cool kids]**

_Sapnap has added Ranboo to the group_

Eret - whos this

Ranboo - I’m Ranboo

Wilbur - arent you my brothers friend

Wilbur - the tall one

Ranboo - Yeah

Sapnap - wil arent you like 6 4

Sapnap - how tall is ranboo then???

Ranboo - 6’6”

Quackity - im sorry w h a t

Sapnap - the one time quackity actually uses this groupchat is when people are talking about height

Quackity - shut up you 5’11 beta male

(THERE ARE MULTIPLE SOURCES SAYING DIFFERENT THINGS ABOUT SAPNAPS HEIGHT SO HE’S 5’11 FOR THIS STORY DONT COME AT ME IF IM WRONG PLS, ALRIGHT AUTHOR OUT)

Sapnap - youre literally 5’8 you short gremlin 

Sapnap - you cant talk here

_Quackity has left the group_

_Karl has added Quackity to the group_

Karl - no <3

Quackity - fuck you

**[Ranboo → Sapnap]**

Ranboo - So is that like

Ranboo - A normal occurrence in that group chat?

Sapnap - yeah pretty much

**[Unnamed group (Tubbo, Ranboo & Tommy)]**

Tubbo - ranboo who are you texing during class?

Tommy - lol dont get caught idiot

Ranboo - Wait you can see me texting?

Tubbo - yea 

Tubbo - i domt think the teacher can see you tho 

Ranboo - Alright

Ranboo - Sapnap just added me to a random groupchat

Tubbo - subpoena?

Tubbo - *subpoena

Tubbo - anjknsvnm autocorrect

Tubbo - who is the person you are taling about

Ranboo - Oh he’s a junior who Ive hung out with during lunch

Ranboo - He seems pretty cool

Tubbo - could i possibly be added to this groupchat??

Ranboo - I’ll ask

Ranboo - Tommy you also want to be invited??

Ranboo - Tommy???

\--------

**11:50 AM**  
**[Unnamed group (Tubbo, Ranboo & Tommy)]**

Tommy - I GOT MY PHONE TAKEN AWAY IN CLASS YOU FUCKERS

\--------

**Tuesday, August 31st**  
**7:46 AM**  
**[Cool kids]**

Quackity - NO SCHOOL TODAY OR TOMORROW BITCHES

Skeppy - i wijas just aboit top say that

George - Wait what happened 

Sapnap - just read the email

George - No I’m not getting out of bed

Dream - Some pipe broke and flooded one of the hallways

Dream - So now we get 2 days off :)

George - oh pog

Badboyhalo - I hope everything is okay there 0_0

Fundy - fuck I didnt check my email and now im dressed

Fundy - I would have just stayed in bed

Badboyhalo - Language

Karl - F

Skeppy - thsi is perfecyt i have my brkigthday off 

Fundy - how has your typing gotten worse

Fundy - and also happy birthday

Dream - Happy birthday

Sapnap - happy birthday

Skeppy - its tommorw but thna nks

\--------

**[Badboyhalo → Skeppy]**

Badboyhalo - Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?

Skeppy - nlot really 

Skeppy - i doont have any plans yet

Badboyhalo - We should hang out during lunchtime, I have a surprise!

\--------

**[single gays]**

Skeppy - **[Sent Screenshot]**

Skeppy - hjelp what does this mean?????????????

Eret - it means youre gay and overthinking things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is turning into mostly skephalo i dont even ship it really-
> 
> I promise ill add some actual development next chapter
> 
> also if skeppys texting is too bad I can tone it down, ive just been making my hands limp and attempting to type so far its been working


	8. Chapter 7 - "Why were you in my room wilbur"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit for each ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO IM BACK
> 
> motivation is gone so im gonna try and update every other day

**Wednesday, September 1st**   
**11:23 AM**   
**[single gays]**

Skeppy - ojm my gosd

Skeppy - oh my3 god

Skeppy - he set up a picikn 

Karl - he did what?

Skeppy - **[Image sent]**

Skeppy - HEW MADE A FYCKING PICKNIC FOR BMY BIRHTDAY KARL

Karl - thats so gay I love it

Karl - skeppy share your boyfriend with me 

Skeppy - no

Skeppy - he isn t my bouhyfrikend an d im not sharing

Karl - rip 

Skeppy - fuck im so gay rn

Skeppy - anywayn i gtg enjoy my p;icknic

Karl - alright enjoy your date ;)

Skeppy - itws notn a date

Karl - keep lying to yourself

\--------  
 **2:54 PM**  
 **[Family groupchat]**

Wilbur - where is my guitar 

Ph1lza - Haven't seen it, sorry wil

Wilbur - techno did i leave it in your room

Technoblade - Why would it be in my room

Wilbur - …

Wilbur - good question moving on

Wilbur - @Tommy @Tubbo have either of you seen it

Technoblade - wait wait wait why did you think it was in my room

Technoblade - When was the last time you were even in my room

Wilbur - tommy have you seen my guitar

Tommy - havent seen it big man

**[Wilbur → Tommy]**

Wilbur - i will literally drive you and tubbo to go get icecream right now if you lie and distract techno

**[Family groupchat]**

Technoblade - Wil why were you in my room

Tommy - HEY WILBUR I FOUND YOUR GUITAR

Tommy - IT WAS IN MY ROOM I JUST DIDNT SEE IT

Wilbur - Tommy you are so silly ahahahahahahah

Wilbur - how about you and tubbo come downstairs with my guitar and come with me 

Tubbo - okay!

Technoblade - You are so lucky im not at home right now

\--------

**3:28 PM**  
Technoblade - WILBUR WHY IS THERE WHIPPED CREAM ALL OVER MY ROOM WTF

\--------

**Saturday, September 4th**   
**2:38 AM**   
**[Cool kids]**

Sapnap - yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**[3AM GANG]**   
_Karl added Sapnap to the group_

Karl - so we dont annoy the others

Sapnap - o

Sapnap - good idea

Karl - so what you up to?

Sapnap - i was up playing some video games and felt kinda lonely

Karl - wanna join a call?

Karl - ill have to whisper but i dont like when my friends feel lonely

Sapnap - sure

\--------

He readjusted his position in the chair, waiting for Karl to call him. While he was often the one who starts group chats, he always felt awkward starting a call in one. The ringing filled his headphones, and he clicked ‘accept’ as soon as possible, not wanting to waste Karls time.

A rustling of fabric filled his headphones, Karl had probably joined from his phone. The muffled noises continued for a second until he heard a quiet, whispered

“Hello”

His voice was so soft. It sounded like he had just woken up, though Sapnap knew that wasn't the case. It was 2am, he was probably just tired, but the fluffy image of being on a call with him in the very early morning sounded very appealing.

While one part of his brain was stuck on the scenario, the other part of his brain remembered he had to respond.

“Hey”

“What game are you playing?” The whisper was so quiet and soft he almost didn't hear it.

“Undertale, wanted something with a story and I never got around to playing it.”

Karl giggled, _how was that even softer than his voice what-_

“I haven't played it, is it good?”

“O-oh I just started it like 10 minutes ago” he mumbled, his brain still trying to process the giggle.

A binging noise alerted them that someone else had joined the call

He moved his mouse to the edge of the screen to check who had joined, which was quickly made unnecessary by the loud “EYYYY KARLOS” from a very obviously tipsy Quackity.

A concerned muffled whisper from Karl travelled through his headphones

“Quackity are you drunk?”

“YEAHHHHH im fucking drunk babbbyyyyyy”

“Are you at a party right now or home?” Sapnap asked, half attention on finding the next save point in his game.

“I wasssss at this really cool party but then my friend dragged me home” he responded, a drunk sadness creeping into his tone.

“And then I was lonely so I called you guys.”

“O-oh thats good.” Karl answered awkwardly, clearly not knowing how to deal with someone who's drunk.

“I wish you guys were here with me so I could cuddle you and give you kisses.”

Sapnap closed his game on impulse.

Wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell im bad at writing in the actual writing parts??
> 
> I was gonna make that scene happen over text but that felt too cold
> 
> suffer from my cliffhanger :)
> 
> ALSO, im running out of ideas for the little silly in-between-plot segments so ideas are appreciated


	9. Chapter 8 - Karl has graduated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I attempt and fail at actual writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK
> 
> I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR A WEEK SCHOOL IS BEING CRINGE
> 
> For real though, motivation has always been strange for me, and it recently ran out. I really don't want my first fanfic to be left unfinished though so in the new few chapters I am going to try and wrap everything up :)
> 
> Im not sure when I will upload the next chapter, it may be in a week, it may be sooner. It will probably not be longer than a week though

Sapnap was currently worried about two things.

One, he had forgotten to save his game,

And more importantly, two, Quackity had just said he wanted to kiss him.

Well, him and Karl, but we can cross that bridge later.

“uHm,” Karl exclaims, breaking the awkward silence and reminding Sapnap he’s still in a call. “S-so is this drunk Quackity talking or …?” He trailed off, the call becoming quiet again.

“Noooooo I really wanna kiss you and cuddle you and…” Quackity yawned, and something rustled against the microphone. “You guys are too cute and I’m drunk and probably gonna regret having this conversation in the morning…” 

“Wait, so do you like us when you're sober or are you just really drunk right now Quackity??” Sapnap asks, with a calm yet frantic tone.

No reply. A few moments later, a quiet snoring can be heard through the call.

Sapnap took a deep breath, and addressed the awkward situation.

“So…um…

What do you think he meant by both of us?”

“I um,” Karl stuttered. “I don't know… maybe he likes both of us or something?”

That threw him off. It wouldn't be that strange to have a crush on two people at once, he thought. I mean, he sometimes entertained the idea of going on a cute picnic with Karl, or holding hands with him, or making out with Quackity behind the school-

wait

“Wait am I the dumbass?” He exclaimed, unable to filter himself in time.

“What?” Karl responded, confused. “I mean, I don't think any of us really expected that Quackity m-maybe liked us,”

“Nonononon not that.” 

Fuck it, might as well go all in, then at least Quackity and him are in this together.

“I mean I think I’ve, y’know… _liked_ you and Quackity for a while and didn’t realize it”

“Oh.”

“I-i guess that makes 3 of us then?”

Sapnaps heart did a backflip.

He quickly stopped his excitement and frantically responded.

“Karl please elaborate I don't want to get my hopes up if I misunderstood.” 

“I-i mean I also think you and Quackity are cute and, and wouldn't mind going on a date with either or both of you.”

He silently grabbed a pillow and squeezed it to contain his excitement.

Karl spoke up again,

“W-we should probably talk about this more tomorrow when Quackity is awake and sober.”

“Y-yeah” 

\--------

**10:47 AM**   
_Quackity has created a group with Karl & Sapnap_

Quackity - I sincerely apologize, last night I was very drunk and said some things that may have made our friendships awkward, I still stand by what I said but can we just forget and go back to our old friendship?

Karl - Sapnap and I actually talked we think you’re cute too

Quackity - o h

Quackity - well fuck whatever i just said

Sapnap - yeah uh

Sapnap - how is this gonna work i have no idea whats going on i just think you two are cute

Quackity - same

Karl - im sure we can figure something out

\--------

**[single gays]**  
Karl - hey

Eret - hey karl whats up

Karl - im graduating bitches

Skeppy - ??/

_Karl left the group_

Eret - AJFNIKFSFHFB HKF

Niki - lol

George - Did he get a boyfriend or something?

Niki - Probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell why I chose to make a chatfic lol
> 
> sorry this ones short, I'm trying to get everything finished and am overall not amazing at writing normally so yeah


End file.
